The connection members in use up to now comprise modules which are assembled on blocks of predetermined sizes, each block carrying a predetermined number of modules. Various accessories are also mounted on each block such as label holders, wire guides, etc., and the blocks are fixed to vertical bars which themselves constitute part of a frame structure. Other accessories such as rings, hooks, cable clamps, etc., are fixed to the frame structure for passing and guiding cables and jumpers. The purpose of such distribution frame structures is to provide interconnection flexibility. However, this flexibility is limited and constrained by the need to install modules in complete blocks. Further, the frame architecture is complex and expensive.
Preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a considerably simplified system for constructing telephone distribution frames.